Talvel's Point
Talvel's Point is one of the nine major cities in the country of Skìrah and capital city of both Frostern Hold and the Kingdom of Skìrah during the Wintersblood hegemony. The city is known to attract several legendary figures and adventurers due to the Temple of Thodir and Guild Hall of the Champions of Thodir both being held within the walls Description Strong timber walls surround the city with several large gates being dotted around the perimeter. On the north side of the River which it lies on, two main roads and gates enter the city, the most northerly road being the fames Great Imperial Road. On the south side of the River, the residential side, the Great Imperial Road cuts back out of Talvel's Point through its west wall. Third Era With Frostern Hold bordering Skyral Hold, the City Guard are well trained and surprisingly competent, thus leading to little to no crime occurring within the city walls with the exceptions of the Bekkar Marketplace and the local Thieves' Guild. The economy of Talvel's Point is holding strong but slowly declining due to the suffocation of the River and Great Imperial Road trade routes by the Rebels. It's main economic base is the smithing and selling of weapons. Due to the holy site of Thodir, the city has some religious influence, but nothing that exceeds the average amount for Frosian settlements in the Third Era. The streets are in disrepair and the buildings are normally two levels. Fourth Era In the aftermath of the Civil War, Talvel's Point recovered quickly due to its economic significance and, ultimately, did not change too much in appearance or function. The city was then controlled by Lord Provost Hulda Wintersblood, who was previously a House Frost prisoner of war and one of the only surviving members of House Wintersblood. Hulda was suspected to be behind the growing illegal activity in the city. After the Siege in the Third Era, Talvel's Point was rebuilt in mostly stone and brick buildings. With the City Guard still being well trained but not having the same numbers just a decade prior, the local Thieves' Guild began to thrive and a large smuggling operation was established, giving the city an infamous name in the criminal world of Elgerloria. Geography Talvel's Point lies on the River Bekkar. Traditions Talvel's Point shares most if not all of the main Korg traditions and cultures seen in every Hold city. However, Brikiray, the Festival of Harvest, is especially celebrated here and is well known for the extravagant feasts and sacrifices that are made in the city during this time. Surrounded by the local Marketplace is the Stone of Dathran, a small inscribed monument that resembles a rectangular boulder. This traditional Korg coronation stone is where for an Earl of Skìrah to be truly legitimised as the High King, they must be crowned atop that stone. Legends speak of an Old Hag that emerges from the depths of a nearby marsh to steal the dead of Frostern Hold every 100 years. As a necromancer, or aogamancer, she raids the cemeteries to make lifelike copies of them to do her bidding and haunt/disturb the citizens and families in Talvel's Point. Cuisine History Third Era The Lingering Plague Even though the Great Plague wiped through most of Elgerloria, the settlements on the banks of the River Bekkar still suffered a lingering shadow of the Gods' judgement, and Talvel's Point was no exception. The Plague seemed to break out the worst in the slums near the docks, and the Lord Provost blamed the foreigners, who congregated especially in the slums area. The Order of the True Gods The Order of the True Gods (or the Dragon Cult) was a mysterious group of hooded monks and priests that arrived in Talvel's Point early in the War under the laws of refuge against supposed religious persecution in one of the Rebel controlled Holds. However, none of the locals have ever heard of such a religion or organisation, and the Wintersblood seer, Sindri Utan, does not trust their presence. The cult claims all other Gods are false but, while the locals think they are crazy, they seem harmless enough. Near the docks, the priests even established a makeshift church to preach their religion, and claim that some deity called Dok has returned. The Order consists of six holy men, each scattered across the city and bearing a different name of one of the Gods they serve. * High Brother Khloros - Found at the altar of his Order's temple, ever vigilant in preaching the return of his Lord Dok. * Brother Hrodi - Found in the tavern, The Headless Horseman, never drinking, only conversing and playing cards or dice with the locals. * Brother Drakastar - Found sifting through the crowds when the Bekkar Marketplace gets busy with merchants. He has taken especial interest in Erel Steinidotr and her goods. * Brother Ezerus - Found down walking the streets of the docks, blessing those afflicted with plague. * Brother Marqash - Found at the Stables, preferring the company of animals to men. * Brother Rodark - The most shadowy of the Order, Brother Rodark could never be found, folks claiming he's down in the sewers protecting something precious to the Cult. Fourth Era The Old Hag of Bekkar Marsh At some point in the early Fourth Era, bodies began to disappear from the local cemetery. Superstitious townsfolk whisper about it being the Old Hag of Bekkar Marsh from behind closed doors and none go near the cemetery at night. The Captain of the Guard had sent out a squad of guardsmen to investigate, they too disappeared without a trace, adding to the paranoia of the city. However, it is later discovered that there is no supernatural evil at work. The graves are being excavated by a madman named Sviurr and his followers in hiding in the Marsh. They eat the rotting flesh of the corpses, and ground the bones of those older dead and add it to moonshine. Sviurr teaches his downtrodden, diseased flock that only by consuming the dead can they fortify their souls for the tribulations of purgatory and ascend into eternal paradise with Arassai. Houses In Talvel's Point, there are five minor lordly Houses, each with connections to House Wintersblood. * House Heidr The diplomatic family of Frostern Hold, House Heidr have traditionally served as Chancellors under the House of Winter and benefited greatly off of the Wintersblood Hegemony. By the end of the Civil War in the Fourth Era, the entire Heidr family has disappeared without a trace. Rumour has it neighbours investigated and found the house empty with a cryptic message in blood written on the ceiling. * House Almr The economic family of Frostern Hold, House Almr have traditionally served as Stewards under the House of Winter and benefited greatly off of the Wintersblood Hegemony. There has been a long and bitter feud between the Almr and Kottr families, some say which has lasted for as long as Skìrah has been settled by the Korgs. In the Fourth Era, Spymaster Gunnar of Kottr has been a political thorn in the side of Steward Hrothgar of Almr for years. Hrothgar wants to remove Gunnar from power, taking House Kottr out of the political picture for good and seeks someone to plant evidence to get the job done. * House Kottr The intrigue family of Frostern Hold, House Kottr have traditionally served as Spymasters under the House of Winter and benefited greatly off of the Wintersblood Hegemony. There has been a long and bitter feud between the Almr and Kottr families, some say which has lasted for as long as Skìrah has been settled by the Korgs. * House Skip A small and only recently relevant family of Frostern Hold, House Skip have filled the absent position of Chancellors in the Fourth Era after the Heidr family mysteriously went missing. In the Fourth Era, newly appointed Chancellor Konrad Skip of the rising House Skip purchased a large portion of land just outside Talvel's Point. Those who live on that land fear that he will turn them out without compensation, leaving them homeless and destitute. They know House Skip now has the wealth and connections to ensure that, even if some of the residents got hurt in the process, no one would pay much attention. They seek help in finding a way to preserve their way of life. * House Udr The militaristic family of Frostern Hold, House Udr have traditionally served as Marshals under the House of Winter and benefited greatly off of the Wintersblood Hegemony. During the Civil War, however, House Udr were relieved of their position of Marshal and replaced by Earl Askeli Wolfsbane of House Morasof, who lead the Imperial forces against the rebellious Pack. Points of Interest Inns/Taverns * The Bloody Sword * The Headless Horseman Alchemist * Bubbling Remedies General Trader * Sargoth's All-Goods Blacksmith * The Winter's Anvil Brewery * Zemtar's Meadery Artisans * Talvel's Plasterers Marketplace * Bekkar Marketplace Temples * Temple of Thodir * Wintersblood Chantry Stables * Talvel's Point Stables Category:Elgerloria Category:Lands of Men Category:Lands of Dwarfash Category:Korg Culture Category:Frostern Category:Frostern Hold Category:Cities Category:Settlements